


Leaving Marks

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Stanford, dark drabble on "Possession" for Live Journal's <b>supernatural100</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Marks

~*~

Dean waited until that last night. The one before Sam went off to Stanford, when there was no chance of changing his mind.

This _is what you're leaving behind_ , Dean's body said with every rough-rolling thrust. This _is how much you've taken from me already, and now you're taking everything else_.

Sam clung to him, eyes bright with tears or anger— like he didn't know what this cost Dean, or like he wished Dean'd never made him see it.

_You're mine_ , Dean's touches said so clearly, _Whether you want to be or not_.

The bastard still left anyway. 

_Anyway._

Still.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
